


World On Fire

by Foophile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, Questionable Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foophile/pseuds/Foophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really should have known when Dean hit him. </p><p> </p><p>Written in 2008 for Round 8 of Rounds of Kink with the prompt, "Dean knows what (or rather, who) he wants, but won't claim him - but the demon will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> In case the tags and archive warnings were missed, I'll warn yet again for non-consent physically and through demonic possession. Go no further if this is a trigger for you.

Sam really should have known when Dean hit him.

Not that Dean hadn’t done it before. When their father died Dean constantly threatened to haul off and smack Sam for just wanting to talk about their damn feelings.

And once, he had. Punched Sam so hard that his teeth jarred in his mouth and it was all Sam could do to stay on his feet. But the look on his big brother’s face after he’d done it, as his fist swung to hit Sam’s flesh, told Sam how sorry he was that his body and mind wouldn’t stop the blow. So Sam forgave him even as his jaw went numb then flared with pain from the strike, as his skin bruised minutes later and stayed dark for days afterwards. Because Sam knew that although Dean couldn’t say that he was sorry, his eyes said a hundred apologies from the moment Dean punched him then until now, when Dean’s stocky body swung with all its compact fury and struck him again.

Sam had only a second to catch Dean’s eye before his pain turned into darkness, but Sam knew, just knew in that moment that this Dean couldn’t be his brother. There was nothing but amusement in his green eyes. Amusement and the sharp glint of success.

When Sam passed out from a second punishing blow, his last thought wasn’t of surprise but a defeated, Wondered when this would happen.

~

Wakefulness was like coming through a fog of choking smoke. It was hard to breathe and his arms were trussed up over his head, tied to a motel bed’s headboard.

Dean was an unmoving lump next to him, seemingly naked in the rumbled sheets. Sam frowned. His body was aching, yes, but from the bruises dotting his torso – punches the demon must have afflicted when Sam was out for the count. But the pains the scene suggested from his brother’s nakedness and (yes, he checked) his own nudity, were completely absent. And from the barely there stretch in his arms Sam could also tell that he hadn’t been tied up for long, less than an hour by his estimation.

A small voice in the back of his mind said that it was sad that he’d been tied up so many times that he could tell the passage of time, but that came with the job description.

Sam was just beginning to fiddle with the knots in the rope keeping him immobile when his brother let out a groan and stirred.

“Dean?”

Dean grunted, opened one eye and nearly fell off the bed jerking awake. He stared owlishly at Sam. “What the fuck?” He blinked then freaked out just the way Sam expected. “Oh. Oh shit! Sammy, I…”

He tried to stand and became entangled in the bed sheets, revealing what little covered Sam’s privates. At the sight, Dean toppled off the bed head first.

Sam didn’t think that his brother was possessed any more and he’d think about why just as soon as he was free. He tried to calm his big brother with his arms tied over his head. “It’s alright Dean. Just untie me.”

Dean was talking to himself, kneeling with his head in his hands. Sam knew the feeling of that paralyzing horror. “God, that thing in me was…The things it wanted me to do to you just because I-,” Dean snapped his mouth shut so hard that Sam could hear his teeth click. His big brother swallowed and rose to his feet, wrapping the sheet around his torso. “I’ll just…”

“Dean, it’s okay.” Sam felt he had to say. “I don’t blame you for anything. I know how it is, how it feels.”

“You don’t have to bullshit with me Sam, I remember watching that thing knock your block off.”

“Do you know why it tied me up?” Sam waved his hands to remind Dean of his predicament. “Why did it just ditch you?”

His brother froze looking wide eyed and guilty for a second and Sam felt a chill go down his spine. Then, as quickly as Dean had stopped, he retrieved one of his knives from his leather jacket and knelt on the bed to cut the ropes from Sam’s wrists. His blank face was disconcerting.

“Dean?”

His brother swallowed. “It realized that it wasn’t going to get what it wanted.”

“What did-,” His brother lifted an eyebrow as Sam started the question. The obvious slapped him about the face and then Sam noticed what he hadn’t before. Their room, which had been a double, was very much a single. “Are we even in the same motel?” He asked.

Dean stood, still clutching the sheet, and looked out between the blinds. “Not from what I can see Dorothy.”

Rubbing the chaffed skin around his wrists, Sam straightened his taxed muscles and turned on the generic table lamp to look for signs. His brain was spinning with questions. “Why, if it went through all this trouble, would it just go away?”

Still standing at the dark window, Dean shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“And what was it planning that it couldn’t get?” Sam watched Dean for a reaction. His brother just shrugged. “Dean, come on, you said-,”

“I know what I said!” Dean snapped. “I just can’t…” He visibly choked back whatever he was going to say and continued in a shaky voice that worried Sam more than where they’d been relocated. His brother looked like he was falling apart.

“That thing was in me Sam, telling me all sorts of horrible things about what it wanted to do to you with my body.” Dean’s voice ended in a whisper. His whole body was shaking.

Sam went to his brother’s side, cursing himself for being so thoughtless. He remembered what it was like to feel so violated after Meg had gone. The double and triple thinking, the doubting, of whether the thing had left at all or if it was just in the background reading his thoughts. Sam shook for days and his big brother had been right there by his side, even through the nightmare filled nights.

Back then Dean had sworn to cut off his balls if he ever told anyone of the night that Dean held him until he could sleep and now Sam prepared to return the favor without that threat.

Dean’s strong shoulders were hunched towards the cold window pane and Sam carefully brought them back up when he wrapped his arms around them. His brother struggled momentarily but then went as still as his shivers would allow.

“You’re naked Sam,” Dean muttered.

Sam guided his brother back from the window. “So are you. Nothing I haven’t seen. Now come on.”

They stumbled back to the promised warmth of the bed. Sam spotted his boxers thrown at the foot and pulled them on gratefully. No matter what he’d said the nudity was bothersome, but not for the reasons Dean would think.

His big brother didn’t seem to notice anyway and that was scaring the hell out of Sam because for the first time he could remember, Dean was talking.

“I heard but never really understood what people meant when they said that they were trapped in their minds, that when a demon was in them that they could never get out.” Dean stared out at the room, eyes vacant, strong body so still that Sam could barely make out if the man was breathing. “I always thought that maybe they weren’t strong enough to get free. But neither was I.”

Sam swallowed back a lump of shame. “Neither was I.”

Dean finally turned to look at him, alarmed. “Sam, I didn’t mean it like that-,”

“No,” Sam interrupted. “I know what you meant. I felt the same way. Sometimes I still do.”

Dean’s eyes darted away and Sam could tell he’d shut down for now. He left his side to check their weapons, which were strangely all there, and their Dad’s journal, which was still secreted at the bottom of his brother’s duffle. All of their clothes were there, like the demon was really just moving them in, and none of their talismans were missing or tampered with.

He’d liked to say that this was their first strange run in with demons, as twisted as that sounded, but just as he could tell how long he’d been tied up from the ache in his muscles, Sam had a feeling that even though it looked over for now this night was going to come back to haunt them.

Sam dressed quickly while his brother escaped to the bathroom. The shower cut on and Sam went outside to check the Impala. By the time he’d come back in with a bag of salt and some coffee from the gas station down the street (at least he knew where they were), Dean was dripping in his sweats sitting pale on the bed.

He no longer had that shell-shocked look on his face. In fact, he looked like the old Dean, strong and attractive, like nothing had happened. Typical for his big brother to push everything down to wherever the hell Dean compartmentalized all the bad shit that happened to him while Sam, when in the same situation, choke on the dregs until the next big bad came along to worry about.

“Roseville,” Sam said in lieu of hello.

Dean’s head emerged from his towel. “What?”

“We’re just outside of St. Paul.”

“Which we were in before.”

Sam shrugged and Dean mimicked the action.

“Curiouser and curiouser…” His brother muttered. Sam blinked and wondered if Dean would be insulted if he repeated that or just wrote the rare reference down for posterity. He decided to do neither and turned to allow his brother more privacy.

“I’m going to go and see if they have another room.”

Dean’s desolate voice drifted over to him. “Don’t bother.”

Sam felt a shiver of his own skip down his spine. “Are you sure? ‘Cause I’m not sleeping on the-,”

Dean tossed his towel to the floor. “If I have to say it again, a sketchy demon will be the least of our problems.”

Sam didn’t need to be asked twice.

~

It was strange lying in the dark next to his brother. Strange only because it felt…okay. It wasn’t like when they were little and they used to share with their dad in the bed closest to the door keeping them both safe. Yes, he felt safe but only because he’d poured salt across the doors and all of the windows.

No, lying half-naked with Dean in the same bed (not touching of course), filled a void that Sam hadn’t acknowledged in a long time. Sam wanted to believe that it was familial, ultimately noble and something to do with the maternal-paternal relationship he had with Dean, but he could only delude himself so far.

Lying with Dean like this let Sam, for just a moment, forget that they were brothers and tap into the forbidden dreams he’d had as a teenager. Ones where it was just the two of them on the road with no one to answer to, where Dean noticed that Sam wasn’t a chubby twelve-year-old anymore, and where Sam could show his big brother how much he appreciated him.

To be honest, when Sam awoke to find them both naked he wasn’t so much terrified at what the demon had done but rather what the demon had found out.

Sam was crazy in lust with his big brother and had been since before he left for Stanford. Having him less than a foot away with clean soft skin was the worst temptation imaginable.

Dean slapped his pillow and Sam guiltily snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh god, stop thinking.”

“I’m not.” Sam lied.

“Right.” Dean turned over to face him and Sam had to look away or get hard. He’d always been particularly susceptible to Dean in bed.

“Well, not about what you think,” Sam muttered.

Silence dragged on in the darkness but neither of them slept. Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye, noted the way the shadows dipped into the valleys between his brother’s muscles. A slant of moonlight came through the blinds and made it appear as if Dean’s skin shone.

“It saw something in me.”

Sam frowned at the sudden non sequitur. “What?”

Dean scratched his chest and flipped onto his back. “The demon saw something…in me. That drove it away.”

Sam sighed. “Dean, I don’t know why it left, we’ll figure that out in the morning, but I don’t think that anything in you could have scared it off. You’re the big bad demon hunter and one of the best men I’ve ever known. There’s nothing wrong with you. Well, nothing that a plastic surgeon couldn’t fix.” He smirked.

Dean wasn’t amused. Rather, he looked down right pissed. “You don’t really know what I’m capable of.”

Sam met his glare head on. “I think I can say that I know you better than anyone else on this earth.”

Dean sat up and faced him. His brother’s face was darker than Sam had ever seen it and, for a second, he faltered. Dean took advantage and pressed in when Sam retreated until their chests touched.

His big brother’s breath drifted into his mouth. “You have no idea what goes on in my head psychic boy.”

Sam was still while his heart pounded out of his chest. Dean was coal-hot against him, an uninterrupted line from his shoulders to the dip of his hips. He rested his arms on either side of Sam’s head and Sam gasped when he felt it. “Dean.”

“You see now,” Dean whispered. He ground his half-hard cock into Sam’s hip. “If you aren’t afraid, you should be.”

Shock kept Sam fixed to the spot until his brother came up to his elbows to move away. Then Sam wasn’t thinking, in fact his brain may have exploded, just feeling Dean fall into him, his lush lips brushing Sam’s cheek. He held Dean’s arms down when he recoiled in horror.

“No, Sam. You don’t want this.”

Sam whimpered at the feel of Dean’s stubble scraping down his neck. “Was this what you meant when you said that the demon left because it wasn’t going to get what it wanted? Did it want you not to want this? To have the both of us do this against our will?”

Sam couldn’t see his face but could hear when he whispered, “Yes.”

“But it wasn’t, was it?” Sam couldn’t name the emotion that came over him. In the face of getting everything he wanted Sam had to be sure. “Because you wanted this, and you thought that was evil?”

“It is, Sam.”

“It may be.” Sam angled his head to kiss his brother’s cheek. “But I want it too.”

Dean’s green eyes went wide then his mouth descended upon Sam’s sucking and licking to gain access, furiously rubbing against his body.

Sam was panting for air by the time Dean ended the kiss.

“Say it again.”

Sam thrust his hips up and dragged his hands down his brother’s strong back. “I want this. I want you, Dean. I always have.”

Dean kissed him again, tongue everywhere. His rough hands slid down Sam’s torso to his hips, pulling the sweats from his body and Sam gaped as Dean took his cock into his mouth. The sight of his big brother’s mouth stretched obscenely around him was explosive; Sam felt his neck crack when he threw his head back, a grunt being all he could say.

The older man licked his way up and off then peppered his belly with tiny kisses and growling bites. Sam dug his fingers into Dean’s silky hair and tried to pull him up for a kiss, his brother twisted to flip them over instead.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dean hissed from beneath him.

Sam had to close his eyes so that he wouldn’t come on the spot. “Have you-,”

“Yes,” Dean sucked at his neck. “Do you want me to tell you about them? Prove it to you?”

Sam imagined what type of man his brother would take into his bed, let fuck him, and snarled. “No.”

He helped Dean kick off his sweat pants and watched in aroused shock as his brother sucked two of Sam’s fingers into his mouth.

“You do have…”Sam hadn’t finished before Dean shook his head and sucked harder. “And you want me to…” Again, Sam was interrupted by Dean moaning and parting his legs around Sam’s hips.

The older man pulled off with a slurp. “Do it. Don’t think.”

Sam blinked sweat out of his eye and licked his lips. He took a second to just look.

Dean’s lips were red and swollen from sucking, his skin ruddy with arousal. His cock was bobbing against the solid muscle of his belly and Sam did not hesitate to take it in hand, fist him hard and fast. Dean keened.

Sam kept up the stroking as he guided one of his brother’s legs up to his shoulder. The other he let fall to the side and he teased the dark pucker between Dean’s cheeks until the older man started to squirm.

“Sam,” His brother hissed grabbing his shoulder.

Sam smirked and then sunk a finger into tight but slowly yielding muscle. Dean’s eyes clenched shut. By the second finger his big brother was moaning wildly into the motel sheets. Sam wouldn’t last through adding another.

Cock wet with hastily applied spit, Sam watched Dean’s face as he lined up and pressed into his body. His mouth was already open for the groan that burst forth as Sam slipped deep into unbelievable heat.

Sam paused once he was flush to Dean’s ass and tried to remember how to breathe. This had to be a dream.

Dean’s arms wrapped around him. “You feel so good.”

Sam started to thrust.

The next minutes felt like hours of perfection immersed in Dean’s body and kissing his mouth. His big brother urged him to move faster with strong hands on his ass and grunts that turned to whimpers when Sam hit his prostate. He relished the softness of his brother’s flesh, sucking on Dean’s dark nipples and biting his neck until he was certain that there would be a mark left behind.

Dean’s ass clenched hard around him once, twice, and Sam shouted when he nearly came. He fumbled to his knees so that he could touch his brother; finish him before Dean pushed him into oblivion.

A few hasty tugs of hot flesh and Dean shouted around Sam’s tongue, coming over his hand in ropy strands. Sam allowed himself to fall only after Dean was finished and panting, thrusting frantically and yelling his love into his brother’s pounding heart.

He slipped boneless to the side, Dean’s leg rolling off his shoulder, and languished, sated, while his brain figured out how to operate. Sam heard Dean shifting on the bed and opened his eyes as he smiled.

Dean, leaning on his elbow, smiled back. Then he blinked obsidian fire.

“So Sam, how does it feel to have just raped your big brother?”

Like being hit with a hammer Sam saw his brother’s demon black eyes and screamed, throwing himself off the bed and towards their weapons.

Dean, the demon still in Dean, was laughing gut-busting bellows that made Sam sick to his stomach. His brother was still covered in their sweat, his lean legs still open and ass leaking Sam’s come, and just as Sam closed his hand around the pommel of his gun, he fell to his knees, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to kill Dean.

He held up the gun anyway, his hands shaking.

“Don’t bother boy,” the demon said, its smile twisting Dean’s features. “The damage is done.” In a flash, Dean’s mouth was wide open and screaming to the ceiling, black smoke shooting forth like a volcano. Dean’s body collapsed to the bed just as the last escaped and disappeared.

It was only after he called his brother’s name and received no answer that Sam allowed himself to break down. He stumbled over to the bathroom to throw up the meager contents of his stomach then slumped to the cold tile, no longer able to even sit.

Hours could have passed, Sam may have passed out, but when he awoke Sam was certain that he was still dreaming.

Dean’s arms coming around him, holding him tight, were the last thing he expected. Sam moved to shrug off the embrace but Dean held him fast and used his leverage to keep him on the ground.

“You don’t get to beat yourself up about this,” his brother said into his ear. “Maybe not saying ‘Christo’ once during the whole night-,” Sam jerked, tears blurring his vision. Dean’s arms were like a vise. “But not what it said, what it did.”

Sam sobbed, so shattered that he wasn’t sure that he could ever be put back together. He wanted to scream. To ask his brother how he could sit there and hold him, even want to touch him, after what Sam did. He opened his mouth and, other than an anguished moan, could only choke out, “How?”

He could feel Dean take a huge breath behind him and let him go only to turn Sam onto his back.

Sam blinked back the blinding light of the bathroom fixture then focused on Dean, whose face was also streaked with tears. Dean’s hands cupped his face, kept him turned towards him even when Sam tried to turn away.

A tear fell onto Sam’s face and slipped over his lips.

“Because,” Dean said, stroking the tear track away. “Sometimes demon’s lie, and sometimes they don’t.”

END


End file.
